power song
by delphinus2
Summary: a mysterious, memoryless girl is taken in by Dante and the team, but who is she?
1. prolouge

The stranger walked through the dark, rainy, streets of Venice. The teenage girl in his arms moaned in her sleep. "she'll be okay." he thought to himself "Dante will take care of her. This way she can be a normal seeker for a few years. It's the only way, her only chance." He knocked on the door of a house so large it was almost a mansion. A man about six feet tall answered the knock. He had gold eyes and red-brown hair. His face bore a grim expression. "Hello, can I help you?" His voice was a rich baritone. All in all he was a very charismatic person. "I... I need you to take her Dante." said the stranger "Why?" asked Dante "Just take her, take her and teach her. I'll be back, probably." he started to walk away, then turned. "Tell her nothing of me." then, almost to himself, "She can't know." With that the stranger turned and disappeared into the sheeting rain. "Well," muttered Dante "I guess I'll have to take her."


	2. Chapter 1

"She's waking up!" yelled Dante. Lok and Zahlia ran into the room, panting. "Sophie is in the middle of an important incantation, she can't come until she finishes." said Lok breathlessly "What spell?" asked Dante "Well..." began Lok "you know that amuletless titan we found in Rome? Sophie found an old Casterwill spell that will allow her to create an amulet for it, but it's very hard." Dante grinned at the teenager. "If she does manage to make an amulet for that titan, I want you to try to bond with it. After all, you are the expert." A moan came from the room's single bed. She was 5' 4" with wavy brown hair and pale skin. Her eyelids flickered open to reveal striking green eyes. Zahlia noticed her open eyes and sat down on the bed next to her. "Welcome back to the world of the living. We were beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up. How do you feel?" Her tone was uncharacteristically kindly. "I'm okay, I suppose. Who are you guys?" asked the girl "I'm Zahlia Moon, this is Dante Vale, and Lok Lambert. You'll meet Sophie Casterwill later." "That's nice, now I know your names. I still don't know who you are." then the girl added, almost as an afterthought, "I still don't know who I am." "What?" asked Zahlia "My memory." the girl clarified "It's gone." Zahlia saw that the girl needed a good cry, and shooed the boys out. When they were gone she sat back down on the bed and let her cry on her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

"Dante! you have to see this". Lok held up a strange green and silver amulet. Sophie and Wren walked in behind him. "Wren touched that unidentified amulet and it dissolved, leaving this."said Sophie "But she can't bond with it." "Why don't you try, Lok?" asked Dante "You are the foundation's number one expert on titans." "I'll try." Lok's face wrinkled with concentration, then he cried out and fell limply to the floor. Sophie screamed. Wren thought fast, "Healinglight!" she yelled. A glow enveloped Wren and Lok and Wren fell to the floor. She cried out in anguish then fell silent. Lok gasped and sat up. Sophie ran to Lok. Zahlia ran to Wren. "No pulse." Zahlia's voice almost cracked. "She's gone." Ten seconds passed, twenty, thirty, then a gasp. A soft red glow came from the pocket of her jeans. Wren opened her eyes, sat up, and groaned. "Ooh, my head. Sorry about that, I had forgotten whose amulet that is." She drew a gold amulet with a red stone in the middle from the pocket the glow had come from. "Sophie, why don't you and Lok go finish making that amulet. Dante, would you fetch the holotome?" Sophie and Lok ran off. Dante left, and returned with the holotome. "Now, there are a few things you two need to know." She opened the holotome and held up her amulet. "Scan this titan." _Name: Riskang the dragon king, type: ultimate dragon, size: average or colossal, special abilities: unknown.  
_

Dante and Zahlia were shocked. Even more so when she pocketed her amulet and held her own hand in front of the device. "Holotome," Wren took a deep breath. "scan me."_ name: unknown, type: half breed, size: average, special abilities: unknown_ Wren turned to Zahlia, and broke down in tears. "Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me." she begged Dante and Zahlia looked at each-other "Why would we?" asked Dante "B-because I'm different. I'm not normal, I'm not even human! I don't belong. I never have." Zahlia smiled at her "We don't care. None of that matters. Who you are is what counts." Wren looked up through her tears "Are you sure?" Dante looked at her "Yes." A roar sounded from the training room, and Dante took off running.


	4. Chapter 3

Wren reached the training room first, and immediately had to duck a blast that floored Dante, who was right behind her. A blue glow surrounded Dante, and a gold amulet appeared in his hand. A green blast hit Lok and a silver amulet appeared in his hand. Sophie immediately recognized what was happening. "Soulwing, Lindorm, they're back! But how?" she asked wonderingly. Wren closed her eyes for a moment "Lindorm says they were absorbed, not destroyed. When you destroyed Legion you released all of the titans he had ever absorbed." she opened her eyes "That's why amuletless titans are popping up everywhere. You have bigger problems than titans though, the last nexus connecting earth to huntik is gone. It has to be rebuilt before new-years eve or both worlds will cease to exist. Soulwing says there is a prophecy about this. 'Starlight shines on the titan's heir, but she who would save both worlds will have to choose between.' I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means." By now Dante and Lok had gotten up and walked over to her. "It means," said Dante "that we have work to do."

_Beep, Beep, Beep _The sound was coming from the T.V. in the living room. Dante clicked a button on the remote and Guggenheim's face fizzled into view. "Dante, good to see you." "Good to see you too, Guggenheim. You have a mission for us?" Guggenheim laughed "You still insist on going with the team, I see. At least you can help keep them out of trouble. Though, you know, you're supposed to be retired." "If I didn't go on missions I'd go insane. You know that." "That I do. How does a trip to Sutos sound? We have reason to believe that a system of caves that the locals call The Crystal Caverns hold a mysterious titan that no one can bond with. Metz seems to think Lok could do it and Greer has given us permission to send him to try." "We'll do it." "Mission: mystery titian. Find and retrieve the mystery titan. Good luck, Dante." The picture fizzled out. "Seekers, we have a mission."


End file.
